A Dragons Lament
by Narfy
Summary: Because you asked for it you got it. The death of mulan from Mushu's point of view. please R&R.
1. A best friend gone

You were here with me for many suns, yet you left too fast.  
  
I kept thinking that you would live your life with me,  
  
But I kept forgetting that you were mortal.  
  
I remember first meeting you as I sat on a pile of rubble that was once old Stoney.  
  
You said we should go get her, I thought you were crazy.  
  
But your idea was the best you had ever given me  
  
Because now I am a guardian again.  
  
We had our ups and downs.  
  
Shared our pains and dreams  
  
We argued but we remained the best of friends.  
  
As I stand here looking at your lifeless body under the willow tree.  
  
I wonder if I will ever see you again.  
  
No more days of calling you lucky bug,  
  
No more days of following Mulan around the house.  
  
No more days of just being friends.  
  
Old age is something I will never have.  
  
But being your friend is something I will forever have.  
  
Even though you are no longer with me.  
  
Mushu stood there reciting his last words to his old friend Cri Kee who had died of old age. It was a surprise to him. Cri Kee did not show any signs of age, or maybe he just did not notice. Carefully he picked up Cri Kee and put him in a small box. He did not have the heart to bury him. Mushu would keep him in the temple with him always, as a reminder of what a great friend Cri Kee had been.  
  
Mushu slowly walked back to the temple, a tear ran down his cheek as he held the box with the little cricket inside. One day he would have to deal with Mulan the same way and he wondered how badly that would break his heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sad wasn't it. Yeah that was just something I thought up at 10:30 at night. That happens to me sometimes. Well please review and tell me what you thought, no flames though please. I might do one for Mulan but I am not sure yet. Any way just to let you know Comes a Badger Warrior is up and alibi girl has reviewed it and I know Kaio wants to read my next thingy (I love that). Well hope to hear from you all soon and have fun writing. 


	2. May it Be

A/N: Because some of you have asked for it, I'm going to do it. The death of Mulan from Mushu's point of view. I am going to use the song "May it Be" by Enya and I hope it fits the short story well. The song is also owned by her lets not forget that. Any way on with the short story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I could feel the cold September wind blow through a crack in the window of Mulan's bedroom. I shiver for a minute before I go back to watching Mulan in her bed slowly dying of old age. I'm not the only one there, Shang her husband and three children are watching her. They know her time has come.

**May it be an evening star**

**Shines down upon you**

**May it be when darkness falls**

**Your heart will be true**

**You walk a lonely road**

**Oh, how far you are from home.**

Shang, an old man himself can barely contain himself, he became a Fa for Mulan, so her family can continue to flow through the many years to come. I liked his idea; I would continue to be a guardian for many more years. Yet I felt I was loosing something precious to me.

**Mornië utúlië (darkness has come)**

**Believe and you will find your way**

**Mornië alantië (darkness has fallen)**

**A promise lives within you now.**

I remember the years we spent together. Helping china, talking together under the magnolia tree, and raising the children. Those were wonderful times, magical times, times that should never be separated. But here I am loosing something that is separating, and I may never have another one like it.

**May it be the shadows call**

**Will fly away**

**May it be your journey on**

**To light the day**

**When the night is overcome**

**You may rise to find the sun.**

I quietly climb up a nearby chest to watch her. She looks so fragile laying there, no longer the young warrior who saved China from that evil Hun. I don't want her to go, not now but I know it is time; there is a time for everything. Suddenly I hear a shudder from Mulan, her last breath. She then closes her eyes for the last time and is no more.

**Mornië utúlië (darkness has come)**

**Believe and you will find your way**

**Mornië alantië (darkness has fallen)**

**A promise lives within you now.**

I then began to cry and then after handling it no longer. I ran to the temple. I wanted to tell first ancestor that I quit. I did not want to continue without Mulan, my life would be boring if it was that way. I soon reach the temple and find First Ancestor standing nearby, he looks at me.

"First ancestor... I just want to say..." I say but before I can continue I hear a familiar voice.

"Mushu why are you crying?" the voice asked.

I turn around to see Mulan, as a ghost but still lively looking as ever. I had totally forgotten that those who die come to the temple and live there forever. I leap up and give her the biggest hug I can give her.

"I thought I lost you," I said.

"But instead you found me," said Mulan.

I smile and look up at first ancestor who smiles back, one day I will be a guardian to Mulan's ancestors and I hope that they will be as fun as Mulan was.

**A promise lives within you now.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A/N: So what did you think, was it what you expected? Personally I don't think it was as good as the Cri Kee one, but that's for you to decide. Any way I hope to have Slavers, Misfits and Dragons up by the end of the week so please review that, only one person has been reviewing now and that makes me sad. Any way have a great week.


End file.
